


Two of Hearts

by chromeleon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromeleon/pseuds/chromeleon
Summary: Robin loses his memories after a fall, and Chrom doesn't mind recreating his favorites with him. AU Chrobin.





	1. Prologue I

It was a week since Robin lost all memory of his life before waking up in a blinding white hospital room.  The doctors filled him in on the accident – a simple patch of ice at the top of the stairs leading up to the museum, a careless by-passer bumping into him, and a humiliating fall down twenty-two stairs left him with a broken arm, a bloody nose, and amnesia.

Robin only remembered two things: his name and his birthday.  Everything else had been a surprise.  Like that he worked as a curator in one of the best museums in the country.  That he had a cat named Morgan who adored him.  And, most surprising of all, that he had a boyfriend who, if possible, adored him even more.

Chrom must have been told beforehand about Robin’s condition.  When he entered Robin’s room for the first time, he just smiled.  “I see you’re awake now,” he said, and introduced himself.  His appearance was familiar, a nagging sense of déjà vu, but Robin couldn’t place him.  His jet blue hair and matching crystalline eyes brought abstract feelings to the surface, but no real memories.  Chrom didn’t bombard him with any questions nor did he get too close to him.  He simply sat down and watched the news as Robin tried to piece together some semblance of order.  He said nothing about their relationship until a few days later, when Robin finally asked how they knew each other.

“Well, we’ve been dating for two years,” Chrom said easily, adding another card to his bedside table.  Robin had a collection going – all of them from his apparent boyfriend.  Robin froze in his bed, eyes locked on the little love bug on Chrom’s card.  “But let’s just focus on getting you healthy first, okay?”

Robin nodded, still reeling from the fact that, somehow, he was in a relationship with this man and couldn’t remember a single moment.  His thumb traced over the love bug’s crudely drawn face.

“Um, do you want me to leave?” Chrom asked, sounding worried, and Robin tore his attention away from the card to where Chrom was fidgeting in his seat.  “I mean, I wouldn’t be offended if you needed some time to yourself.  I understand how weird this must be for you.”

Robin tried to give him a reassuring smile.  “No, it’s fine.  I, uh, don’t really like being alone in a hospital room and, plus, you’re the only visitor I’ve had.”  The truth of that statement settled in like a cold blanket.  Who else did he have?  Who else had he forgotten?  Who else even cared?

Chrom grimaced.  “I’m sorry.  That’s also my fault.  The doctor said introducing you to too many people at once could upset you, so I told everyone else to hold off on visits for a while.  I was nervous you’d throw me out as soon as you learned who I was.”

“Throw you out?” Robin blinked.  “Why would I do that?”

“Because… well, to you, I’m just a stranger, aren’t I?” Chrom asked sadly.  “You don’t remember anything about me. Us.”

Robin didn’t, and he suddenly felt bad that he hadn’t bothered to ask about the other man either.  He had been too preoccupied in his own mind, trying to conjure up one single memory of his parents, his childhood, anything.  “I’m sorry,” Robin whispered.  “You’ve been so kind to me, and all the while this must be just as hard on you, too.”

Chrom smiled.  “Being here… it helps.”

Robin nodded.  He understood what Chrom meant.  Things felt more stable with the other man around.  Less empty. “Yeah.”

“We’ll go at your pace, okay?  You tell me when you think you’re up to meeting other people.”

Robin’s head gave a throb at the thought.  “Maybe… in a few days?”

“Of course.”

The next day, Chrom brought him something different.  “I brought some of your things.  Doctor said some more visual aids could help you start getting some memories back.”

Robin nodded.  The doctors had continually reassured them both that the amnesia was likely temporary and that Robin was very fortunate to have not suffered any further damage.  Robin half-wished that her brain got wiped like a hard-drive next to a magnet and see how she dealt with it.  He pushed himself into a sitting position as Chrom placed a box at the foot of his bed, wincing a bit as his casted arm gave a twinge.  His nose still had a bandage across the bridge and was bruising brilliantly.  He almost felt self-conscious about his appearance, especially when Chrom pulled off elegance with such ease that his casual clothes looked regal.

“First thing’s first,” Chrom was saying, rummaging around in the box before holding up a single object.  “Ta-da!  Your cellphone!”

Robin smiled wryly.  “Am I supposed to be making any calls?”

“No.  But there are pictures and half a thousand books loaded onto this thing.  Plus, you can play that _Heroes_ game if you get bored.”

Robin had no idea what he was talking about, but he took the phone regardless.  He faltered when he saw the lock-screen’s background.  It was of them.  Chrom had one arm slung around Robin’s waist and the other was holding up a little girl with blue hair and a shy smile.  Robin stared at himself, happy and glowing, holding something that looked like a zoo map, and the little girl reached for it with tiny hands.  “Who’s that?” he asked, pointing to the girl, and Chrom smiled.

“Lucina,” he said.  “My daughter.”

“Your—!” Robin balked.  “You have a daughter?”

Chrom hummed.  “She’s four.  She’ll be five soon, though.”

“But you,” Robin shook his head, “you’ve been spending so much time here.  With me.  What about her?”

“She’s at my sister’s,” Chrom replied.  “Believe me, she’s having a blast with her aunt Lissa.”

Robin frowned, oddly guilty, and tapped in the passcode without thought.

Chrom lit up.  “How’d you do that?”

“What?”

“You remembered your passcode!”

“I did?” Robin blinked at his home screen.  “I guess I did.  Heh.  My background is a cat.”

“Morgan,” Chrom corrected.  “Our cat.”

“Our?” The implications were not lost on him.  If they were dating for several years now, it wasn’t farfetched to believe that they were living together.  “As in…”

“Well, she was yours before we met, but once we got a place downtown, we… I… should stop talking so much.” Chrom rubbed the back of his neck.  “Sorry.  I’m overwhelming you, aren’t I?”

“Just a little bit,” Robin admitted, “but I appreciate it, too.  It’s better than everything before this being one big blank slate.”

“All right.  Then you can open up your photos and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.  On one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You’ll tell me if you want to stop,” Chrom said firmly.  “I know you, Robin, even if you don’t know yourself right now.  I know you’ll keep pushing yourself to remember but rest is just as important.”

There was nothing but fondness in Chrom’s eyes, and Robin found that strangely familiar, too.  “Okay,” he mumbled and then they began to scroll through Robin’s photos.  One by one.

.

The next morning, Robin was alone, sifting through the other items in the box Chrom had brought.  Inside were various things: a couple of old books, a two of hearts playing card, a receipt for two cheeseburgers, a stray baseball, a pair of gloves with a hole in the left thumb, a packet of pumpkin seeds, and a polaroid photograph of Robin at the beach with his nose stuck in a book and an absurd sunhat on his head.

It seemed mostly like random, useless junk but if Robin had kept it then they all must have a purpose.  He just for the life of him couldn’t remember what.

He leafed through his phone for information, but only ended up even more confused.  He had dozens of text messages from various people that he didn’t recognize – Gaius, Libra, Lissa, Henry, Frederick, Tharja, Cordelia, Olivia, Stahl – the names went on and on.

Every once in a while, his phone would blow up with notifications.  After some digging, he discovered that he was in a chat on Group Me entitled ‘The Shepherds’.  He scrolled up as far as the app would allow him and tried to follow along.  It felt odd to see his own name next to messages that he had no memory typing and talking about events or jokes that he was no longer a part of.  It made him feel horribly alone.

It was clear that Chrom and Robin were in love.  Gaius and Henry seemed the most inclined to tease them while Frederick and Libra policed their messages for the sake of the single members of the group.  Robin noted that his own profile picture was the same one from his lockscreen – Chrom, Lucina, and him.

Then he reached the batch of messages where Robin had his accident.

_Chrom:  drivin 2 the hosiptal nwpo_

_Frederick: Not like that, you aren’t.  I’ll drive you._

_Cordelia: I’ll meet you there._

_Lissa: I’ll watch Luci, just take care of yourself, too, Chrom_

_Chrom: thanks guys_

_Gaius: don’t worry. Bubbles is tougher than a patch of ice.  we’re all here for you, though._

_Chrom: i’m gonna go salt every sidewalk in the city after this_

_Libra: My prayers are with both of you.  Whatever you need, let us know._

_Stahl: Tell Robin we love him and hope he gets better soon!!_

_Tharja: Tell Robin I love him the most._

_Chrom: Second most*_

_Henry: Ask him if he wants me to put a curse on the weather to punish winter once and for all_

_Frederick: Please keep your demon worship out of this, Henry._

_Olivia: Lon’qu says he hopes everything gets sorted out. Little Inigo and I send our love, too!!_

_Chrom: thank you guys. he’ll be back soon._

The more Robin read, the more depressed he felt.  Everyone loved Other Robin.  Past Robin.  He had let them all down.  He’d forgotten they’d existed.  They’d been worrying about him this entire time, while Robin had only pitied himself.

For the first time since he woke up in the hospital, tears pricked the corners of his eyes.  Just as one slipped down his cheek, the door opened.  “I brought donuts!” Chrom announced cheerily.  He balanced a large box on one hand while the other shut the door behind him.  His sunny smile melted into a frown when he saw Robin’s stricken face.  “Hey, what’s wrong?  Are you in pain?  Do you need a nurse?”

Robin shook his head and wiped his face with an embarrassed chuckle.  “Sorry.  I’m fine.  I just… got overwhelmed for a moment.”

Chrom’s face tightened.  “Do you need me to go?”

“No.”  Robin didn’t quite understand it, but he did feel better when Chrom was around.  He had become the only face he knew other than the various doctors and nurses.  Besides, if they had been dating for as long as Chrom claimed, then he may be the best chance to regain some memories.  “Stay. Please.”

Chrom smiled and walked forward to touch Robin’s shoulder in a comforting way, just for a moment, before he plopped down on the chair at his bedside and opened the box of donuts.  “I got your favorite.  Triple chocolate.”

“My favorite, huh?” Robin managed a smirk.  “I’ll be the judge of that.”

He snatched a donut from the box and took a slow bite, making a show of thinking as he chewed.  “Well?” Chrom asked knowingly.

“I think I have good taste in donuts,” Robin said with his mouthful and Chrom laughed.  It sounded warm, genuine, and Robin wondered if he was really a good enough person to deserve a laugh like that at his side.

“By the way,” Robin said after he’d taken a second donut, “what are these things of mine?  They seem kind of like random junk.”

“Yeah, you’re kind of a sentimental hoarder,” Chrom teased.  “Not that I mind.  I think you just never wanted to forget things that were important to you.”

“A lot of good that did, huh?” Robin muttered dryly, thumb swiping the screen of his phone.  “And all these people – in the group chat?”

“Our friends,” Chrom explained.  “They know the situation.  Were they bugging you?  I _told_ them not to –!”

“They didn’t do anything,” Robin interrupted.  “I was just reading through the messages.  Trying to find out more about my life, you know?  They just… they seem worried.”

Chrom relaxed.  “Oh.  They are, but they understand.  Don’t worry.”

 _Easier said than done,_ Robin thought.  All he knew what to do was worry.  It must be ingrained into his DNA.  “I’m sorry,” he said.  “I’m sorry that I don’t remember you, or them, or Lucina, or our cat.”  He ran a hand through his white hair.  “I’m sorry to be burdening you with all of this.”

Chrom’s hand rested on his knee.  “Robin, you’ve done a lot of things for me over the years.  You’re my best friend.  You could never be a burden to me.”

He took a deep breath.  “That doesn’t mean I feel any less frustrated about… everything.  It’s weird.  Not even remembering my own parents?  Or how old I am?  Where I live or where I work?”  He growled.  “I feel useless.”

Chrom leaned his elbows on Robin’s bed.  “Then it’s a good thing you’ve got me around to pull you back into the loop.  I know nearly everything about you.  Ask me anything.”

Robin bit his lower lip.  Then he started to ask.

.

“You never told me what all these things meant,” Robin said the next day.  The doctor had come in with the news that Robin would be discharged soon, but on the condition that he attend outpatient therapeutic services in an attempt to get his memory back.

Chrom looked up from his phone.  “Oh, right.  Actually, uh… how about I tell you once you’re discharged and settled in?”

“Settled in?” Robin asked, but before he received an answer the doctor came back in, waving around a thick stack of papers.

“Discharge forms!” she cheered.  “You’ll be free to go after I ask you a few questions, okay?”

“All right,” Robin said apprehensively and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“First, will you have someone at home with you while you continue to recover?”

Robin’s mouth went dry.

“He’ll be staying with me,” Chrom said authoritatively.  “I work, but my sister and brother-in-law will be around when I can’t be.  They live close by.”

“That’s good.”  She scribbled on her clipboard.  “Any pets?”

“One cat,” Chrom answered again.  “She’s harmless.”

“Are there any stairs?”

“Yes. To the second floor and a few in front of the front door.”

Robin sat there, blinking, as Chrom proceeded to answer every question flawlessly.  He felt both grateful and slightly annoyed, but mostly at himself.  He jumped when the doctor addressed him for the final question.  “And you’re comfortable with having Chrom as your primary caretaker, Robin?”

“I…”  He met Chrom’s trustful gaze and realized that he was only comfortable when Chrom was around.  “Yes.  Yes, of course.”

It was once week since Robin woke up with no memories of life before a white hospital room, but Chrom's bright smile filled him with hope that things would end up okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game is five years old and yet the wounds it inflicts upon my heart are timeless.
> 
> TBC _!!_


	2. Prologue II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rolled an Ike in Fire Emblem Heroes earlier today and was consequently moved by the spirit to finish this chapter.

Chrom returned to the hospital a few hours later with clothes.  Robin stared at them and then at his arm in a sling.  “I’m… not quite sure how to do this.”

Chrom held up Robin’s shirt.  “Well, typically, these cover your torso and arms.”

“I meant how I’m going to put them on with a broken arm.”

“Oh.  I, uh, could help you. Or I could go get a nurse.  Whichever you’re more comfortable with.”

Robin raised an eyebrow.  “I’m sure you’ve seen me naked before.”

Chrom choked on air.  “W-well, I—that’s… I mean, this is different!”

“If it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, then I don’t really mind,” Robin said.  “It’ll be faster this way anyways.  The nurses here take forever and a half.”

Chrom hesitated for just a moment, cheeks bright red, before he snapped back into action.  “Okay.  Let’s get the pants done first since that’s easier.  Then I’ll help you with the sling.”

Robin let himself be manhandled.  Chrom guided him with careful hands and, when Chrom’s fingers brushed the back of his knee for the briefest of seconds, Robin could feel them trembling slightly.  “You told the doctor that you have work,” he said to break the awkwardness that had settled around them.  “But you’ve never told me what you do.”

“I’m just a businessman,” Chrom told him.  “But my hours are kinda random.  And I have to travel a lot.  It’s the subject of most of our fights, actually.”

“We fight?”

“Don’t all couples?”

“I guess.”  He flushed at the implication of them being a couple, but Robin supposed that it was true.  Though he wasn’t sure what he felt for Chrom, he could understand why anyone would fall for him.  He acted like a prince – doting, charming, patient, and handsome – and yet he treated Robin like one.  He was grateful for all his help.  “How often do you travel?”

“Too often,” Chrom muttered a bit heatedly, and Robin blinked but his chance to question further was over as Chrom removed his sling and his arm gave a painful twinge.  He hissed and the storm cleared in Chrom’s eyes.  “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Robin bit out.  “Can’t be helped, I guess.”  He kept his eyes on everything except his alleged boyfriend.  Despite his earlier bravado, he felt the urge to hide.  The various bruises on his fair skin looked worse than before, and there were other scars and marks that he couldn’t remember getting.  Chrom didn’t seem bothered.  He just helped him ease his broken arm into a shirt and buttoned it for him.  “I can do the pants,” he said, flushing.

“Sure.”  Chrom gave him a cheery smile.  “I’ll wait outside, okay?”

Robin nodded mutely.  He hoped, overtime, that he would be able to be comfortable around the other man.  He hoped he would be able to be comfortable around anyone.  He scratched his broken nose and winced.

.

The city felt familiar.  Chrom had kept a hand on his back as he guided him to the car.  Robin wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but a Mustang sure hadn’t been it.  “A businessman, huh?” Robin muttered dryly as Chrom opened the door for him.

“You once told me that you only started talking to me because of my car,” Chrom replied.

“I suppose I can’t be blamed,” was all Robin said before getting into the car.

Before he could say anything, Chrom dipped into Robin’s space and buckled his seatbelt for him.  “Not taking any chances,” was all the blue-haired man said before going to the driver’s seat.  Robin felt both frustrated and amused.  Chrom was treating him like a fragile porcelain doll, but it was also kind of nice to know that he had at least one person in this world who cared for him.

As they drove past various neighborhoods and shopping strips, Robin relaxed more and more.  He could tell he was getting closer to home.  Chrom kept glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, looking a bit like a lost dog, and Robin sensed that he was trying to respect Robin’s boundaries at the expense of his own concerns.  “I’m feeling much better,” he said for Chrom’s sake.  “My headache is almost completely gone, and I recognize all these places.  I just don’t know why I do.”

“I’ll feel better once you’re home,” he answered tautly, glaring at the long red light and the even longer line of traffic ahead.  His fingers tapped the steering wheel.  The windshield wipers swiped at the falling snowflakes.  The radio hummed, barely audible, between them, but neither of them said anything else.  Robin frowned and stared out the window.  He read the sign for a coffee shop across the street and felt a strange pull towards it.

“That looks really familiar,” Robin said, which drew Chrom from his quiet road rage.

“Oh.  Maribelle’s.”

“Maribelle?”

“A friend of mine.  She owns that little place.  It’s kind of uppity for a café, but it suits her.”

“We’ve been there before?”

Chrom smiled.  “Yeah.  We have.”

Robin frowned.  “What’s with that—”

_HONK!_

Both of them jumped in their seats.  Apparently, the light had turned green and the SUV mom behind them was in a rush.  Chrom drove forward and Robin turned to take one last look at the café.  There was something about it that had him curious.

The rest of the drive was spent in an uncomfortable silence.  The buildings began to spread out, more trees appeared, and soon they were in a nice neighborhood just shy of the city limits.  Robin blinked as Chrom pulled into the driveway of a colonial-style home that looked far too domestic for the wild Mustang they were in.

“Luci is staying at Lissa’s for the weekend,” Chrom told Robin as he cut the engine.  “I didn’t want you to feel overwhelmed.  She can be… intense.”

“How old is she again?”

“Four.”

Robin was trying to piece together a timeline in his head.  “And how long have we been… a couple?”

“About two years.”

Robin stared at the door.  He suddenly felt quite nervous. “Oh.”

“Hey.  It’s all right, okay?  I’m not holding you to anything.  Right now, I just want you to be safe and healthy.  I promise that there’s no ulterior motive here.”

He took a deep breath.  “I know.  Thank you, Chrom.”

Chrom flashed him a smile then darted out of the car, jogging quickly around in order to open Robin’s door before he’d even undone his seatbelt.

 _“This_ is your home?”

“Well,” Chrom set a bag on the floor, “it’s yours, too.  And Lucina’s.  And the occasional friend claiming the couch.”

Robin hardly heard him.  He was too busy gawking at the large house that he somehow lived in.  It was lavishly furnished, but had the appearance of being well-lived in.  A cozy blanket was thrown across the couch.  Toys littered the floor.  An old juicebox sat on the coffee table along with a bunch of books and a pile of files.  The kitchen was open to the living room and dining room.  It was, in a word, elegant with dark cabinets and stainless steel appliances.  Various crude drawings and photographs were hanging on the fridge.  There were more photos on the fireplace mantle.  Above it was the largest television Robin had ever seen.  “What kind of business did you say you did, again?” Robin gaped.

Chrom just laughed.  “Frederick found this place shortly after Luci was born.  He was pretty adamant about her having a proper yard away from city air.  After a long and rather disturbing presentation on pollution rates in metropolitan areas, I relented.”

Robin had no idea who that was, but he was more preoccupied by questions as to what the hell kind of life he’d previously led.  “Yeah.  Air pollution.”

“Do you want something to eat?” Chrom asked.  “I think there’s food here.  But, uh, it might be limited to animal crackers and apple juice.  I should’ve gone shopping…”

“Actually,” Robin interjected, “I’m feeling kinda tired.  Too much new at once, you know…”

“Oh.” Chrom’s shoulders sagged.  “Of course.  I’ll show you the bedroom, then.”

Robin felt horribly out of place as Chrom followed him up the steps, looking ready to catch him if he lost balance.  If it hadn’t been for the sheer amount of photographs that existed on his phone and on the fridge, Robin would’ve thought that Chrom was the one with the brain injury.  There was no way someone like Robin could be up to par with this kind of lifestyle.  He had a vague recollection of his past – more like an agglomeration of feelings that had resonated with him as they’d driven through the less-than-desirable part of town.  He had a feeling his childhood and Chrom’s had been utter opposites.  The décor here screamed country clubs and yacht parties.  Robin wasn’t sure where he fit into that.

“Our room is the third door on the left,” Chrom instructed.  “There’s a bathroom in the master bedroom.  If you need anything, just holler.”

“Thank you,” he said mechanically.  Chrom nodded and respectfully went back downstairs, for which he was grateful.  It was too awkward between them.  Even if Chrom was technically the only friend he had in the world, even if they were supposedly in a serious relationship, it was still _weird_.

The bedroom was basic until he saw the bathroom and walk-in closet.  To one side, there were many suits and athletic clothes.  He supposed this was Chrom’s wardrobe.  To the other, there were many sweaters and button-down shirts.  He supposed these were his own, which just cemented the fact that they lived together and shared a bed.

His head gave a sharp throb so he abandoned his explorations and laid down, unbroken arm over his forehead.  A sudden weight on the bed made him raise his head.  A Russian Blue cat came towards him, bright blue eyes sparkling.  “Oh,” he piped, “hi there.”  He raised a hand and the cat immediately pushed her head into it, purring loudly.  A pink collar around her neck had a tag which read, _Morgan._   “So you’re Morgan.  Sorry.  I can’t remember anything.  Which includes you.  But you _are_ adorable.”  He smiled as the cat touched their noses together.  “Aha, you’re pretty affectionate, aren’t you?”

Morgan just purred like a motorboat, showering Robin with affection before curling into a ball on his chest and closing her eyes.  Robin mindlessly pet her as his mind raced ahead of him.  A few days ago, he hadn’t even remembered his own birthday.  And now?  Now he wasn’t sure what to do.

His thoughts turned heavy, and he fell asleep to the sound of Chrom turning on the television downstairs.

.

When he woke up, it was dark.  He’d had a strange dream.  It involved a bunch of people he had known while he was asleep, but their names and faces were already muddy in his memory.  He glanced at the alarm clock.  Shortly after midnight.

He thought about going back to sleep, but his stomach gave a traitorous growl.  Suddenly animal crackers and apple juice sounded simply wonderful.  Carefully, he slid out of bed, cracked open the door, and peered his head out.  It was dark and quiet and empty.

He felt almost like a burglar creeping down the steps.  _I’m in my own home,_ he told himself repeatedly.  _I’m allowed to be here._

Chrom was sprawled out on the couch, which was too small for his large body, asleep.  His mouth was agape as he let out a deep snore.  A knitted blanket was tangled around his legs.  Robin frowned at the sight.  He could’ve taken the couch while Chrom slept in the large bed.

Making a mental note to amend this in the morning, he tiptoed past the couch, narrowly dodging a pile of Legos, and went into the kitchen area.  Not wanting to disturb Chrom any further, he forwent lights and tried to find the glasses in the dark.

The first cupboard he opened had been overstuffed with pots and pans and one very durable wok, which all rained down on him with the grace of a drumline crashing into a china shop.  Robin panicked, ducking down to collect everything, and only ended up making more noise.  The kitchen light flicked on and Chrom stood, blinking at the mess before him.

“I’m sorry!” Robin chanted.  “I’m so sorry!  I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean – I was just – I was trying – uh, cups?”

Chrom wordlessly opened up the cabinet to the left of the one Robin had opened, where a neat row of plastic and glass cups sat.  He took one and offered it out to Robin.  “I guess I should’ve given you an orientation.”

Robin knew his face was bright red.  He took the cup and watched his feet.  “I’m sorry.”

Chrom waved him off.  “Don’t worry about it.  I’m just glad you didn’t get injured any further.”  He shoved the cookware back into the cupboard in an unorganized, unbalanced pile.  It took him two firm pushes to close it completely.  “Hungry?”

“Oh, no, I’m fine!” Robin hastened, shaking his head.  “Just water!”  His stomach growled and he cringed.

Chrom raised an eyebrow.

Robin hung his head in shame.  “I’m sorry.”

“Yes, you’ve said that many times now.” He chuckled.  “Hand me some eggs from the fridge.  I’ll fry us up some.”

“In the middle of the night?”

“Technically, it _is_ the A.M.  Haven’t you ever heard of a midnight breakfast?”

“I just… You took the couch while I had the bed, and I repay your kindness by waking you up and having you cook for me.  I… I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Robin, you never have to worry about that.  You may not remember right now, but you’ve done so much for Luci and me.  I want to repay your kindness, too.”

Robin chewed his lower lip.  Then he moved to the fridge and nearly gasped when he saw its abysmal contents.  Some old milk, withered grapes, two packs of apple juice boxes, a single bottle of beer on the top shelf, and a carton of eggs.  What had this man been eating while Robin had been in the hospital?

“You’re the better cook,” Chrom admitted when he saw Robin’s distressed face.  “Think these eggs are good?”

Robin lifted the carton and opened it.  “The sell-by date checks out.  So I think they’re okay?  But, really, you have a _child_ and you expose her to this?  It’s… it’s just wrong, Chrom.  If I didn’t have a broken arm, I’d clean this whole house before Lucina even stepped foot in it.  Honestly!”

Chrom burst into musical laughter.  The sound filled some sort of space between them and, for a moment, Robin remembered that laugh.  “Oh, thank God!” he laughed, holding his chest.  “I think I actually missed you scolding me!  You’re definitely our Robin.”

Robin felt an odd sense of pride.  “I guess I do that a lot, huh?”

Chrom hummed.  “You keep us on track, that’s for sure.”

“Great,” he muttered.  “So I’m a nag.”

“A little,” Chrom teased and then glanced at the cupboards again.  “Think we can extract the frying pan from there without dropping anything else?”

Robin smirked.  “It’s like a kitchen edition of _Jenga.”_

“Or a less scary version of _Operation.”_

He tilted his head to the side.  _“Operation_ isn’t scary.”

“Come on!  You’re trying to remove the slice of bread.  You’re hyper-focused.  Locked into the game.  The man’s life rests in your shaky, sweaty hands.  Then, just when you think you’ve got it, _BZZ!”_   Chrom winced.  “It always freaked me out.  Poor guy.  What was his name?”

Robin laughed.  “Cavity Sam.”

 _“That_ you remember.”

He shrugged with a grin.  “I guess my brain retained trivia about classic board games.”

“So just the most important things, then.”

Robin laughed again.  Part of him was shocked how easy it was to talk to Chrom and how nice it was to just pretend like nothing was wrong.  Just for a little while.

After successfully retrieving the frying pan, Chrom massacred two eggs, smashing them too roughly against the edge of the pan in an attempt to crack it open and instead getting yolk all over his hands. Robin took pity and cracked two more open himself.  As he reached for the eggs, he moved too close to Chrom, their arms brushed, and the illusion between them was broken.  Robin re-established the distance between them quickly, obviously, and pretended not to see the disappointment churning in Chrom’s eyes.

As they ate, they talked about menial things.  Robin asked a few more questions about Lucina and Chrom’s family, learning more about his younger sister, Lissa, and his older sister, Emmeryn.  “I had to all but bolt the door to keep them from barging over today,” he said.  “They can’t wait to see you.”

Robin was apprehensive about meeting more people he was supposed to know, but he was also a bit excited, too.  “Do you think, if I surround myself around familiar faces, that I could get my memories back?”

Chrom met his gaze.  “Possibly.  They could trigger something.  But, then I…”  He trailed off, shaking his head and stabbing at his eggs.  “It’s worth a try.  When you’re ready.”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” Robin said, choosing to ignore Chrom’s sudden somber demeanor.  “It’s only been a week but I’m really tired of not remembering anything except for board game trivia.”

Chrom cracked a smile.  “Then I’ll invite them over.”

Robin nodded once.  “Good.  The doctors said that the chances of my memories returning dwindle over time so it’s better to act fast.  Oh.  And another thing.”  Chrom glanced up.  “I’m taking the couch after this.  And, before you argue, it would really make me feel better if you take the bed.  I can tell from the way you’re holding yourself that your neck is already hurting.  And I won’t be able to sleep otherwise.”

Chrom looked like he didn’t like it.  He pouted.  “Fine.  We’ll take turns.  I want you to feel like this is your home, too.  Not just like you’re a guest.  I know it’ll take time, but _I_ won’t be able to sleep otherwise.”

Robin had a feeling it would be useless to argue otherwise.

.

The next morning, Robin woke up in the bed.

“What?” he muttered, scratching his head.  Morgan was curled up beside him, ears twitching in response to his voice.  It took a moment for his brain to catch up to him.  He had fallen asleep on the couch after Chrom and he had cleaned up and said goodnight.  It had been uncomfortable, too stiff and new, but bearable.  He glared at his reflection in the mirror over the closet door.  “Chrom!”  He flew from the bed, running down the hall and padding down the steps quickly.  _“Chrom!”_

Chrom was sitting at the kitchen counter, writing something down on a pad of paper.  He looked up as Robin ran in.  “Oh.  Good morning, Robin.  Did you sleep all right?”

“I slept fine!” he snapped.  “What the hell?”

Chrom’s smile turned sheepish.  “When I came downstairs earlier, you looked really uncomfortable and I felt bad.  So I, uh, carried you up?  It’s not the first time I’ve had to do it.  You’ll get really lost in your work and fall asleep at the table.  You can fall asleep literally anywhere.  In a chair.  On the ground.”

Robin crossed his arms.  “You don’t have to baby me like that.  I was perfectly fine on the couch.  I know you mean well but you have to understand how weird this still is for me!”

Chrom raised a placating hand.  “All right.  Okay.  You’re right.  I’m sorry.”

Robin huffed, cheeks puffed out as he stewed in his frustration.  Most of it, he realized, was directed at himself because – no matter what – he was the one making the fuss.  He was the one who caused this rift in their lives.  “You said yesterday that there were animal crackers?” he asked finally, still frustrated and refusing to meet Chrom’s gaze.

Chrom grinned.  “On the counter.”

“Thank you,” he bit out and stomped over.  He leaned against the counter as he munched.  The mood settled into a more comfortable one, with Chrom humming as he wrote.  Robin swallowed the giraffe cookie he’d eaten and asked, “Working on something important?”

Chrom hummed and held up the notepad.  “I had an idea earlier about how we could try to get some of your memories back.  If you’re interested.”

Robin perked up.  “Really?”

“Yeah.  You remember that box of seemingly useless junk I brought you in the hospital?”

He nodded.

“Those were all from your memento box.  I guess I was sort of hoping they would trigger something then and there but when they didn’t I just sort of forgot about it.  Until we were talking last night about surrounding yourself around familiar faces.  Remember?”

“Yeah.  We talked about inviting your sisters over.”

“Right.  But, I was thinking, what if we just sort of repeated everything?  Like, I’ll show you how we first met and then take it from there.  Go in order.  We don’t have to do it day by day, but maybe redoing everything in a chronological order will knock whatever’s out of whack back into whack.”

Robin thought about it.  “That’s a pretty good idea, actually.  But wouldn’t that take a lot of time?  What about your work?  What about your daughter?”

Chrom sighed.  “I really don’t like being away from Lucina for too long, but she’s unfortunately gotten quite used to it.  Maybe we’ll see how you feel on Sunday?”

“Okay.  I don’t think it’ll make much of a difference either way.  She’s your daughter.  She should be here with you.”

“I knew you’d say something like that.  Thank you, Robin.”

Chrom’s face was far too smitten for Robin to handle so he cleared his throat and continued, “So what’s this list for, then?”

Chrom showed it to him.  “It’s an inventory list from your memento box.  You saved something from every important step in our relationship.  From when we met to when we moved in together.  Like breadcrumbs to find your way back.”

Robin leaned over to read Chrom’s messy handwriting.

  1. _A couple of old books_
  2. _a receipt for two cheeseburgers_
  3. _a pair of gloves with a hole in the left thumb_
  4. _a stray baseball_
  5. _a packet of pumpkin seeds_
  6. _a polaroid photograph_
  7. _a two of hearts playing card_



“So we repeat each event that I saved a souvenir for?”

“Exactly.  What do you think?”

“I think it’s about as good as anything else.”  Robin dug into the box of animal crackers again.  “Why not?”

“Great!” Chrom stood up eagerly.  Stars shone in his eyes.  “Then we’ll start right away!  I’ll go get dressed!”

“What?” Robin choked on an elephant cookie.  “Right now?”

“No time like the present!” Chrom beamed. “You said yourself that the chances are better early on, right?”

“I… I guess.”

“Then let’s go meet each other!”

“Wha—for the third time?  Hey, Chrom, wait!” Robin sighed as Chrom flew up the stairs.  He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but it was definitely the happiest he’d seen Chrom yet.  _He loves you,_ his brain informed him.  _Or, rather, he loves the Other Robin._

He pushed those thoughts aside and stared at the lion cookie in his hand.  “Are all of my friends this… enthusiastic?”  The lion cookie didn’t answer, thankfully, so he popped it into his mouth and started to hunt for his shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, set up is all done so now the romance will start kicking up soon and we'll start meeting the other Shepherds in the next chapter. Thanks for the kind comments so far!! They made my finals week a bit more bearable. ( ; v ; )
> 
> TBC _!!_


	3. A Bunch of Old Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished Echoes and then immediately finished this chapter up. It's now tied with Awakening as my favorite FE and I think it's because they had the same translating team.

“Where are we going?” Robin asked for the fifth time and was ignored – for the fifth time.

Chrom furiously tapped away at his phone, completely engrossed in whatever he was planning.  More than once, Robin had to tug at his sleeve to direct him out of harm’s way – post signs, other pedestrians, hot dog carts.  The city was bustling with life and Chrom seemed completely oblivious to all of it.

“Watch!” Robin cried, grabbing the back of Chrom’s shirt and yanking him back to the sidewalk before a turning car could flatten him.  “Jeez, how are you still alive?”

Chrom grinned over his shoulder.  “Sheer luck.  And, well, my parents never left me alone for long.  Frederick says it’s in my blood to be reckless.”

“And Frederick is…?”

“My godfather.  He and my dad were pretty close.  They worked together.  Frederick practically raised me.”

“I see.  That’s an impressive feat.”

Chrom just nodded like he agreed then finally pocketed his phone as they approached a shop with large glass windows.  “Ah, we’re here!  You ready?”

Robin glanced at the sign hanging over the door.  “I remember this place.”

Chrom’s hand froze on the door. “You do?”

“We passed it the other day.  This is that café owned by your friend, isn’t it?  The one who likes fancy things?”  That would explain why Chrom insisted that they dressed nicely.

“Oh.  Right.  Yeah, this is the place. She’s very proud of it.”

“Hence the sweaters?”

“Hence the sweaters,” he confirmed.  “All right.  Let’s do this. First, would you hold these for me?”

“Wha—? Books?” Robin struggled to balance three large books on one arm.  His broken arm slung across his chest made it difficult to hold much of anything.  “What are these for?”

“The first item on the list,” Chrom said.  “A bunch of old books.”

“I kept stained books,” Robin muttered, “because of when we first met?”

“It’ll all make sense soon,” Chrom promised.  “I need to do one more thing.  Why don’t you head in and order something?”

Robin eyed him suspiciously.  He might not know Chrom very well, but he’d spent enough time with him to know when he was hiding something.  Chrom was very kind, but also very obvious.  “All right,” he relented and walked into the café as Chrom held the door for him.  It was busy, expected for a Friday afternoon, and Robin felt a bit overwhelmed.  He was suddenly all too aware that this was his first time in the real world without Chrom at his side to guide the way.  Readjusting the books in his arm, he stepped towards the counter and looked at the menu.

“Hey, Bubbles,” the barista called.  It took Robin a moment to realize the man was talking to him.  He leaned his elbows on the counter and cocked a grin, orange hair falling in his face.  “Want your usual?”

“Um, sure?” Robin frowned.  “Sorry, I don’t remember—”

“That’s four dollars and thirty-eight cents,” the barista said.  His name tag read _Gaius_ with a sticker of a lollipop next to it.  Robin paid and went over to sit at a vacant table, dropping the books with a loud _thud._

“Are these even my books?” Robin mused, eyeing the ruined covers.  “You’d think I’d have taken better care of them…” His finger traced along the faded hardcover.  He opened to the first page and found a scribbled message in blue ink – _Maribelle’s Café. August 8 th._

“Like breadcrumbs,” Robin muttered under his breath, remembering what Chrom had said.  Robin almost wondered if his past-self had anticipated something like this, but that would be impossible.  The fall was pure chance.  No one could cover all their bases like that.  Maybe he really was just grossly sentimental.

“Order up!” the barista – Gaius – announced and handed Robin a plastic to-go cup filled with a light blue liquid.

“Uh, thank you,” he said and took it.  “What… what is it?”

“Bubble tea,” Gaius said, placing his hands on his hips.  “I brewed it special for ya, Bubbles.”

Robin’s eyebrows knotted together.  “Wait a minute.  Do I… do I know you?”

Gaius tilted his head to one side.  “Do you?”

“I think you’re in my phone.  There’s a Gaius and he calls me ‘Bubbles’, too.  Is it because I like this tea?”

Gaius snorted.  “Yeah, man.  Because of the tea.  And we were roommates in college.  I taught you how to be cool and in return you taught me how to bake those awesome snickerdoodles of yours.”

“I bake?” Robin blinked.  “Huh.”

“Plegia State,” he replied.  “Man, those were the days…”

Lost in thought, Robin sipped at the bubble tea.  It was weird, but not terrible.  Suddenly, he choked on something.  He sputtered and clasped his chest.  “Wh-what the hell was that?”

Gaius burst into laughter, holding his sides.  “Aw, man!  That’s twice you fell for that!  You really don’t remember anything!  I can’t wait to repeat all my best hits!”

Robin continued to cough, eyes watering.  He spat out a tiny yogurt ball. “Y-you did that on purpose?”

 _“That’s_ why I call you Bubbles,” Gaius grinned and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

“Gaius!” a sharp voice interrupted them.  A young blonde woman rushed forward and whapped Gaius on the head with a closed umbrella.  “What do you think you’re doing?  You’re going to ruin everything!  Did you forget everything I said in the briefing?”

“Ugh,” Gaius wrinkled his nose, “you went _on_ and _on_ for, like, fifteen minutes, Twinkles.  No mere mortal could pay attention that long.”

“Uh, excuse me?” Robin interrupted, raising a careful hand.  “Ma’am?”

The young woman spun around immediately.  “I’m so sorry, sir.  Please excuse my _simple-minded_ employee.”

“Hey,” Gaius protested.

“Allow me to give you a pastry, free of charge!”

Robin held up his hand.  “Oh, no.  That’s not necessary.  He really didn’t bother me.”

“I insist!” she huffed.  “I’m the owner of this place and it’s my duty to uphold the standards here.”

“That must make you Maribelle, right?  Chrom said you were a friend of ours, too.  So if we’re all friends then you don’t need to give me anything free.”

“Just take the pastry, Bubbles,” Gaius called.  “She won’t stop otherwise.”

“You!” Maribelle growled, turning to jab a finger at Gaius's chest.  “If you weren’t so annoyingly good at baking and icing, I’d have fired you ages ago!  Now shoo!  We have other customers!  Go on!”

“Damn, woman,” Gaius muttered as she ushered him back to the counter.  “Watch where you’re pushing!  How are you so strong?”

Robin blinked after them, utterly dumbfounded.  He looked down at his bubble tea and smiled.  It was good to know that he had had friends who, in their own strange ways, cared for him.  His attention drifted back to the books on the table, wondering how all of this was supposed to lead to how Chrom and he first met.

He didn’t have to wait long.  Chrom not-so-stealthily snuck back into the shop with a Starbucks coffee in hand.  Robin raised an eyebrow as he approached him, greeting ready on his tongue, only to gasp in shock when Chrom pretended to trip over nothing and spilled his coffee all over Robin’s books.

Robin stood quickly to dodge the hot liquid dripping off the table and gaped at the other man.  “What was that for?”

“I’m so sorry!” Chrom declared dramatically.  “Let me get some napkins or something!”

“Chrom, it’s fine—” Robin started but Chrom ignored him, dashing to the counter and making off with two large fistfuls of paper napkins, which he then hurried to dump on the table haphazardly.

“Sorry!” he said again, loud enough that other patrons turned their heads.  Robin’s face turned red.  “Oh, geez, your books!”

“They were already ruined,” Robin said.  “Just sit down.  It’s fine!”

“No, it’s not.  I’m really sorry.  I’ll make it up to you, uh… sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

Robin frowned worriedly and, without thinking, reached up to touch Chrom’s shoulder.  “Chrom, did _you_ hit your head?”

Chrom breathed out a laugh. “I’m trying to be an actor here.”

“That was you acting?” Robin teased and then it clicked.  This was supposed to be the first time they met.  “Oh.  _Ohhh._   Uh, Robin.  My name is Robin.”

“Robin,” Chrom repeated.  “I’m Chrom.  Sorry again about your books.  I’ll reimburse you.”

He smiled.  “That’s really not necessary.”

“But they look important.  Are you a student?”

Robin tried to recall what Chrom had told him about his life thus far.  He was a doctoral candidate when they first met, in his last months of research before submitting his thesis for a Ph.D. in classical studies.  “Uh, yeah.  I’m actually working on getting my Ph.D. right now.”

Chrom made a show of holding his head in dismay.  “Please don’t tell me I ruined some priceless historic documents!”

Robin cracked up.  “This is too weird!  I can’t do it, Chrom.”

“You were doing fine,” Chrom said, but was laughing, too.

“So we met by you spilling coffee on me.  How… unromantic.  Yet somehow unsurprising.”

Chrom shrugged.  “I felt really bad.  Eventually, you agreed to let me buy you a cup of coffee just to get me to stop apologizing.”

“So we got to talking and then, what, I gave you my number?”

“After a _lot_ of talking,” Chrom said.  “Maribelle was trying to close the café and kicked us out.  We stood outside and danced around goodbyes before I finally asked.”

Robin hummed.  “You’re easy to talk to.  I noticed that right away.”  For once, Chrom didn’t say anything.  He just rubbed his neck.  Robin saved him.  “So we just texted for a while?”

“Yeah.  I managed to take screencaps of them in case you wanted to see.  I had to scroll for, like, forty minutes.  We sure texted a lot before we lived together.”

“Ah, that’s all right.”  Robin wasn’t sure if he wanted to read them.  A headache was starting to build, as if memories were trying to squeeze past whatever wall they were blocked behind and failing.  “Maybe later.  For now, how about that talk?”

Chrom’s smile told Robin that he’d made the right choice.

.

They talked for hours.  The flow of customers lulled until they were the only two left.  The sky had long since grown dark and the street lights flickered on.  Gaius continually snuck them leftover treats only to be chased away by Maribelle, who swung her umbrella like a weapon.  Gaius eventually reappeared with a stinging red mark on his cheek to let them know that they would be closing soon.

Robin promised that they would leave soon, but quickly got lost in another one of Chrom’s story.  He laughed into his drink, accidentally spurting it onto the table between them.  “I did not!” he protested.

Chrom's grin was partially hidden by his resting hand on his cheek.  “Yeah, you did.  It was my own fault, really.  When you didn’t answer the door to your apartment right away, I got worried so I lifted the spare key you kept under the rock.  I let myself in and opened your bedroom door.  And that’s the story of the first time I saw you naked.”

“Oh my God!” Robin hid his face in his hands.  “That’s humiliating!”

“Yeah, you weren’t so thrilled then either.  You screamed at me and started throwing stuff.  I had a mark on my forehead for days.”

“Now I’m even more humiliated.”

“You were just surprised.  No harm done.”

“Except for the harm done to your forehead.”

Chrom chuckled.  “Yes, well, except for that.  Lucina had to reteach me how to count.”

Robin laughed.  “Wow.  Let’s be thankful I didn’t lose _that_ much when I hit my head.”

“Yep.  You retained counting and game trivia.  Thank God.”

The mood turned somber.  Guilt broiled in Robin.  He wished he could remember _one_ damn thing from before.  Something to let Chrom know that all this effort wasn’t as useless as it was panning out.  Chrom had filled his head with story after story of their relationship.  It was getting near the point that Robin had a pretty firm grasp of their history.  But, that was all it was – stories.  It was like learning the plot of a play he was meant to star in.  It was harder to believe that he was living with this man and his daughter, that he had fallen in love with him.

“I’m trying,” he said softly, “to remember.  It still feels like my memories are in there.  I just can’t… _access_ them.”  He held his head and sighed.  “It’s frustrating.  I’m sorry.”

“You were always the type to shoulder the blame,” Chrom interjected.  “And it's weird, yes.  But it could have been a lot worse.  The fact that you're here and I can talk to you... that's more than enough for me.”

Robin dropped his gaze.  "I can't tell if you're charming or stupid."

"Stupidly charming, then," Chrom laughed.  "Is that okay?  I mean, is _this_ okay?  The way we're doing things right now?"

Robin stared at his untouched bubble tea, the scribbled nickname on the side written in red Sharpie, and Chrom's carefully constructed look of neutrality masking inner concern.  "Yeah," he said.  "This is okay.  I... I really like spending time with you.  It's kind of fun, too, retracing my steps like this.  But I still don't know how to feel about anything.  Is _that_ okay?"

"Of course."  Chrom's expression switched from passive to sheepish in a moment.  "Er, we should get out of here.  Maribelle is looking pretty intimidating over there."  Robin turned.  Sure enough, Maribelle was watching them with unconcealed annoyance, parasol tapping the counter impatiently.

"I guess she wants to go home," Robin agreed and shot her an apologetic smile and light wave.  Her expression tightened, but she didn't seem as tense.  "So should we.  It's late."  He checked his phone.  "Oh.  It's really late."

"Ah, damn." Chrom stood up.  "It's half-past seven.  I was going to go see Lucina before she went to bed."

Robin shrugged his coat on.  "Oh?  You better go."

"I'll drive you home first." Chrom picked up his keys and empty Starbucks cup.  "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They waved goodbye to Maribelle and Gaius, who was collapsed over the counter and staring at the leftover donuts with a dangerous glint in his eye, and as they threw away their trash Robin thought of something.  "Why did you get Starbucks when we were already at a place that sells coffee?"

"Hm?" Chrom looked down at his trash.  "Oh.  I wanted to be inconspicuous.  You didn't even notice me when we met until I dumped coffee on your homework."

Robin chuckled.  "Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance."

"Sarcastic as always," he bit back and they shared a smile.  The drive back was comfortable.  Robin was unexpectedly exhausted for simply drinking tea and talking.  His mind was taking its toll.  Thoughts spiraling, trying to connect story to fact, and unable to rest until they find an answer.  Chrom hummed along to the radio, head bobbing to the beat, and Robin let his head fall back onto the headrest and shut his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Chrom was shaking his shoulder and he blinked.  "What?"

"Sorry, but we're home.  You can sleep in the bed tonight, okay?"

Robin grunted, rubbing his eyes.  "What time will you be back?"

"A few hours max.  You don't have to wait up."

"Kay," he yawned and held out his palm.  "Keys?"

It took Chrom a while to remove the house key from the jangle of the ones attached to some sports team keychain.  "Here you go.  I have a spare so lock the door behind you.  If you need anything call me.  I'm only five minutes away.  If something happens, go to-"

"Chrom," Robin interrupted, "I'll be fine.  Go see your daughter.  Tell her hi for me, all right?"

Chrom's shoulders relaxed.  "Yeah.  Yeah, all right."  Regardless, Chrom waited until Robin had unlocked the front door and got inside until pulling out of the driveway.  Robin should have been peeved at how overprotective Chrom was being, but he couldn't blame him.  It had only been a little over a week since the fall.  He turned away from the window and flicked on the living room light.  The house felt too large and too empty, or maybe Robin felt too small and too out of place.

With time, he hoped that feeling would disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to live in anonymity for a while, but Echoes and Heroes has me wanting more FE friends so catch me on tumblr to talk about Lukas's smooth voice and Chrobin. ; v ; > [ghostystarr](http://ghostystarr.tumblr.com)
> 
> And, Happy Birthday to the best boy Chrom!!


End file.
